Inuyasha: Paranoia Doll's Curse
by Imitation Paranoid Marionette
Summary: A sphere jewel passed down from within the family from the infamous woman, Nakushita, the sphere jewel curses all those within the Imaiya family of complete and utter solitude. Fuketsu is the current holder of the jewel is on a single thread.
1. Chapter 1

**Jigoku-sama**: I admit I do adore Inuyasha. It was one of the very first shows I love! So I have always thought of doing my own fanfiction of one! The story may make people hate the protagonist especially the other characters of Inuyasha.

**Mini-Bat**: -Sweatdrop.- Jigoku-sama, don't you think that maybe not using the story won't make a bit fright out of nothing.

**Jigoku-sama**: I know, but sometimes it's bad to have all protagonist characters be the enemy of only antagonist characters. Sometimes the protagonist heros of Inuyasha are going to have a problem with her.

**Mini-Bat**: Ho-wever, J-Jigoku-sama, a story life of that is kind of used in other kind of stories, right?

**Jigoku-sama**: -Fist pumps.- Not without a supernatural history background to it! Disclaimer!

**Mini-Bat**: Jigoku-sama holds no control over Inuyasha and its characters. Jigoku-sama only holds control over this story and her OC.

* * *

><p>In the mountains of that of the Himalayan, the wind was breezy and more ferocious. The temperatures were below a level more than a human beings body could handle. However, in the mist of the breeze, a woman of black hair with pair blind eyes stared on ahead. The woman's body was clothed in the white to pale Heian female outfit of empress royalty. The woman's jewelry consisted of a simple tear pale blue sphere necklace. The sphere, pale, blue jewel shined when it came into slight contact with the sun.<p>

The reason the woman stood was unknown. However, the woman's pale body was slightly fidgeting and staggered for a second. Was the woman waiting for something? Was the woman simply doing this for her own punishment? If it was a punishment, what sin or crime had the woman committed that had sent her to this frozen land?

A small dust of white snowflakes flew by her long black hair. The white flakes shined for a second to reveal two figures. One on the right side of the woman behind her was a female while the other on the left side was a male. They both had lavender colored eyes and silver to white hair.

"Lady Nakushita-sama," a small voice female spoke in a squeaky tone, "pleases rest. It is dangerous if you start to move in your sick condition."

"Yes, Milady," another more deep tone male's voice spoke said. "I insist you stay back in the shrine! I will make you stay by force if you refuse!"

There was no answer for there was silence from the woman. The silent response from the woman frustrated the silver haired male to the point her stomped his staff upon the snow cold floor.

"Lady Nakushita-sama," his deep toned voice hollered, "I will not repeat myself again!"

Again, there was no response from the woman who the male called Lady Nakushita. The silver hair female looked away in pity of herself. The female was helpless. The female could do nothing into getting Lady Nakushita to return back to the shrine. The male glanced at the female glaring at her.

Stabbing the frozen floor with his staff, the silver haired male stuck into place where he kneel on both knees and bowed his head into a begging pose, "Lady Nakushita-sama!"

The black haired woman finally turned to face the silver haired male kneeling in front of her. The black haired woman's face was unreadable to the point the woman's bare pale skinned feet approached him. The silver haired male's pose remained unmoved. The silver haired male's eyes remained focus entirely on the frozen ice ground beneath him. From the moment the silver haired man had seen Nakushita's black hair beneath him; the silver haired man's bodies stiffened. The silver haired man was unsure what he was to do. The first consideration the silver haired man started with was by simply peeking up. However, the silver haired male's instincts constantly demanded him of keeping his head down.

"Look up, Yoroshiro," Nakushita's almost demanding voice spoke, but cracked when Nakushita's cough interrupted her.

The silver haired man named Yoroshiro looked up a bit frightened, but soon faded when the silver haired male's ears heard Nakushita's coughing. Nakushita's body staggered it and tumbled over to Yoroshiro. In a rush, Yoroshiro reached out to his effort to comfort Nakushita's fragile and weak body. Yoroshiro's fingers quivered underneath Nakushita's body as if confused and helpless. All Yoroshiro's hands could do have Nakushita pulled to Yoroshiro's body as his way to give Nakushita warm. The silver haired female, awaken by her helpless position, approached her silver haired male counterpart squatted down to Nakushita and Yoroshiro.

"Nakushita-sama," the silver haired female voice spoke weak and frightened, "please hangs in there. Don't leave us."

The silver haired male, Yoroshiro, gripped Nakushita's shoulder to hold back his tears. Both Yoroshiro and his female silver haired counterpart could do nothing, but keep company to Nakushita. This company was the only thing the female and male silver haired could do for Nakushita. However, Yoroshiro and the silver haired woman wished there was at least some way they could end it. The silver haired would probably be willing to accept any kind of help.

Nakushita's head shifted to look at the two silver haired male, Yoroshiro, who was now tightly closing his eyes in pain and mixed frustration. Nakushita's hand wandered up Yoroshiro's cheek tenderly while Nakushita smiled.

"Please don't feel so disappointed," Nakushita spoke slightly coughed in between her words a few times. "I was happy to have you two are my guardians and protectors since my childbirth, and I am happy even as of today."

"No," Yoroshiro immediately protested, "this is that entire dog demon bastard's fault! If you hadn't met him, you wouldn't be in this condition! I and Kiroshira only went along with it because you ordered us not to interfere!"

There was silence from Nakushita as her eyes blinked dumbfounded by Yoroshiro's words. Even the silver haired woman counterpart named Kiroshira was backed in silence. Kiroshira didn't really even argue against Yoroshiro in the slightest. Instead, Kiroshira agreed nodding at Nakushita's eyes that scanned Kiroshira's response.

Nakushita started to giggle a bit and cough lightly, "I keep forgetting how straightforwardly honest you can get, Yoroshiro. It's that cute side of you that I love to see when you were around me. You was always the over protective guardian compared to Kiroshira."

Yoroshiro's face lightened up to a somewhat pinkish color from Nakushita's words. Words those were highly true. Compared to Kiroshiro, Yoroshiro was louder and more deepened to his duties as Nakushita's guardian. Although, there were times Yoroshiro would be over protective and caused trouble for Nakushita due to his straightforward honesty. An honesty that leaded to confrontation and conflict with other demons would hunt Nakushita down for her sphere jewel necklace and her body with it.

As Nakushita saw the light pinkish color of Yoroshiro's face, Nakushita giggled a bit more, but Nakushita's coughing leaded her to cough up blood. Yoroshiro and Kiroshira's faces went pale at the sight of the crimson liquid. Yoroshiro was quick as he lifted Nakushita's weakening body from the low ground, "Nakushita-sama, whether you like it or not, I and Kiroshira are going to take you to a medical healer! I refuse to see you suffer anymore! This is too much for me to bear!" A strand of Yoroshiro's tear fell down his cheek as he was truly crying, "I love you too much to see this!"

Nakushita's eyes blinked in confusion before blushing a bit herself from Yoroshiro's confession, but Nakushita shook her head in protest, "No."

Nakushita began to push away from Yoroshiro as Nakushita landed on her feet lightly a bit falling before Kiroshira gripped her body. Yoroshiro growled as he gripped his staff and yanked it from the frozen ground it had been placed in. Had Nakushita gone deaf? Nakushita was suffering and about to die. The least Nakushita wanted was at least to know that someone loved or at least cared for her. However, Nakushita refused such words or even feelings to her of such things! Nakushita may had been a demon that always seemed some kind of physical comfort just to stay alive, Yoroshiro saw it as a suffering on Nakushita's body. Yet, even as a child, Nakushita didn't even seemed made of displeased. No, rather Nakushita didn't care in the least. This was Nakushita's fate. A fate all Nakushita's kind was born with till the day they are born to the day they choose to die.

As Nakushita gripped her necklace, Nakushita kissed it tenderly before she spoke, "This will be passed down from generation to generation in the family of my kind. His or her fate shall be the same as I. His or her heart shall be eternal frozen from all warmth. His or her soul shall forever be tied by chains of fate. Red threads of ever tangling connections will bound her. His or her life shall forever live on with no happy ending."

Nakushita's began to pass the sphere jewel to Kiroshira, who took the jewel nodding before Yoroshiro snatched the jewel from Kiroshira.

"Thank you," Nakushita said as she smiled cupping Kiroshira and Yoroshiro's cheek before her body collapsed into Kiroshira's arms, "Kiroshira, Yoroshira."

Yoroshiro glanced up at Kiroshira as the silver haired female nodded at the silver haired male. Nakushita was no longer breathing. Nakushita's body was no longer moving. Nakushita's heart had forever pauses instead of beating at a slow rate like all other demons. No, Nakushita's soul was gone as well. Yoroshiro roared his deep tone voice at the sky leaving Kiroshira to pick up Nakushita's body. However, as the breeze cold blew, Nakushita's body began to crystalize to ice before turning into flakes of ice.

Yoroshiro and Kiroshira eye's widened in horror at Nakushita's body, "Nakushita-sama!"

The flakes of snow slipped out of Kiroshira's hands leaving Yoroshiro to chase after Nakushita's remains that flew in the cold, breezy wind. Yoroshiro's efforts were in vein as his attempts to grabs pieces of Nakushita. Kiroshira said nothing, but looked at her male silver haired counterpart. No words of comfort could save or cure him. No warmth of even a hug or pat on the head would calm him down. Instead, Kiroshira simple looked out to the breezy wind as Nakushita's remains flowed in the wind.

"We have no choice, but to do as Nakushita-sama requested." Kiroshira said with a struggle with using her voice.

Yoroshiro did not protest to the advice. Instead, Yoroshiro simply stood before turning his back to Kiroshira. The impact of losing Nakushita had left Yoroshiro's voice gone at the moment. Nevertheless, Kiroshira followed Yoroshiro into the deeper parts of the cold, breezy wind of the snow to a shrine with a light lavender barrier with bells under its roof. The wood was still fresh and the designs on it with its colors did not fade. The shrine seemed too had kept its original form and details while kept within the barrier. Yoroshiro and Kiroshira walked into the barrier with the sphere jewel in Yoroshiro's hand. The double shrine doors opened one after another allowing Kiroshira and Yoroshiro to pass through. At the final door of the fifth chamber of the shrine there stood a crystal in the center of the room attached to the ceiling. Underneath the crystal was a little pair of arms that constantly reached to grab it while giggling.

Kiroshira was the first to look at the strange creature underneath the crystal. There she was. The she was a baby. The baby's skin was human and Caucasian with pale hair and lavender colored eyes. The baby girl was wrapped in thick sheets of silk clothing to keep it warm and comfortable. The baby girl's hands were pale colored nails with a marking of the butterfly marking on the center of her chest. The marking was held in color of deep colored lavender shades.

"Beautiful," Kiroshira complimented the baby girl as the baby girl's eyes blinked at Kiroshira. "I am sure Nakushita is highly proud."

Yoroshiro followed soon after looked down at the baby girl touching her forehead. The baby girl reached out and caught one of Yoroshiro's fingers before the baby girl laughed with a smile on her face. Yoroshiro smiled in remorse before lightly allowing the baby girl to pull his finger to her. Yoroshiro finger light tapped the baby girl on the forehead again, but this time with the sphere rested on the baby girl's forehead. The sphere jewel began to glow again causing the baby girl to sleep and shut her eyes as the jewel sphere join into her forehead.

"This jewel will forever be passed down from generation to generation." Yoroshiro claimed as he lightly slipped his fingers away from the baby girl's grip before leaving to go outside the barrier. Yoroshiro looked back at Kiroshira, "Let us depart. We well will meet with M'Lady again soon."

Kiroshira raced after Yoroshiro as his body formed into a dark silver colored soul and blasted away from the shrine and the baby girl.

Kiroshira was about to leap to join Yoroshiro as well, but returned to face the shrine, "I pray we will meet again, Milady."

With that being said, Kiroshira raced after Yoroshiro turning into a light silver colored soul and joining Yoroshiro.

Meanwhile, deep into the spring forest, a male of silver or pale blue hair stopped to look at the direction of his left. The silver or pale blue haired male eyes narrowed as his hair began to somewhat feel on end. The silver or pale blue haired male's outfit was of colors white, blue, red, and yellow. The male's fur flowed in the wind from his right shoulder while his armor rested on his left shoulder. An armor also wrapped around his waist with a yellow kind of wrap around it. The male's eyes were yellow and some kind of scar markings of two of each pair on the sides of his cheeks. The center of the top of the male's forehead was crescent moon symbol that was visible in the open. The outfit of the male's was old modern, but unique of clothing.

"Hm," the male's voice lowly sounded as in wonders or ponders.

A green skins creature was too inattentive and crashed into the silver or pale blue haired male's leg falling back and dropped his brownish colored staff with faces of an old priest man and young woman. The green creature was quick and leaned up to bowing and apologizing constantly, "I am so sorry M'Lord! I will be more careful from now on! Please do not hit me again!" The green creature stopped when the silver or pale haired male who the creature called M'Lord did not respond to his apologizes even though he kind of relieved. The green creature looked up at M'Lord in curiosity, "M'Lord?"

Instead of responding, M'Lord began to continue forward in silence and possibly self-thought to himself. The green creature soon followed after yelling M'Lord's name repeatedly to keep up with him.

"M'Lord," the green creature yelled again, "pleases so down! Don't forget about me!"

In another area where the grass was clear and visible and wide within range, a pair of two people walked in the wind of the cherry blossom trees. A woman of black hair and fair skin with deep colored brown eyes with clothing of a priestess kimono while the male had yellow eyes and silver to pale blue hair with a pair of dog like ears flopping around in his red colored kimono. The male turned to look behind him to see a pair of souls. One soul was a deeper colored than the other soul which was lighter. The male wiggled his nose a bit to get of the smell, but it had seemed that the odor did not seem to surface from the souls' distances.

"What are those two doing?" the male said to himself as his dog like ears flopped to the sides.

The woman that was with the male stopped to look back the male who was looking behind him, "Is something wrong?"

The male was quick as he turned to face the woman before he walked up to catch up to her nodded his head in his way of relieving, "No, it's nothing."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Present Day<span>**

**Tokyo**

Meanwhile, in the present day of Tokyo, the place of vibrant and lively colors of neon, the people work, shop, and talk. The deep metropolis city of trains and subways filled with crowds of people from left and right. A loud crowded metropolis of a city where the lights shine bright at night and street, the people are more active and hyper. In the morning; however, the streets are still crowded, but with more people of business, companies, or school affiliations.

In a house of a family of five, a daughter, mother, father, and two husky dogs, the family is already up and about. The one of the huskies is eating while the other dog begins to climb up the stairs to a door of while with a sign of **No Entering Unless Invited Or Allowed**. The husky of light silver fur began to whimper and whine while pawing on the door avoiding clawing the colors of its frame. There was only a feminine soft response of groaning.

"Honey, Fuketsu," a woman of black hair called from down stairs, "time to get up! Don't make me come up there with Kyo."

A deep tone bark followed the woman that broke into the door of white to the sleepy body of a female figure sleeping underneath the sheets. The female figure twirled around in her sheets finding a more comfortable position to snuggle in. Another bark broke in the female hearing. The female groaned until she felt a slob of saliva lick her face constantly. This licking was all the female could tolerate to the point she'd given up. Opening her eyes, the female awoken to find their family's light, silver furred husky licking her face repeatedly.

"Okay, okay," the female said lightly pushing the light furred husky away to leave it sitting and barking at her, "I'm up, so stop licking me, alright?"

The silver haired dog barked again as the female gotten up. The female was only wearing her bra and underwear of lace whites. The female stretched a bit. The female had black hair with black or gray shaded eyes with black painted nails. The female's hair was a bed wrecked mess without a brush. The female walked up to her mirror leaned into it to find her side of her shoulder had a hickey on it. A groaned escaped the female's voice. The client didn't really need to go that far to that. It was even part of the female's regulation of her rules. The female thought she had stressed it enough already!

The female headed to the bathroom to take a shower followed by her light furred silver husky who whimper again. Unclothing herself, the female took her shower thoroughly. The female lined her body from her neck down the side of her highs and thighs. Warm, cool water felt like heaven to her. The feel of water liquid pouring down her body and skin was peaceful. The light furred silver husky continued to follow the female out the shower of the bathroom where she dried herself off and began to equip her new uniform. The uniform was a sailor theme as some of all her past schools had. However, this color was cooler colors and a warm color with green, white, and red ribbon of some kind.

A knock came on the female's door making her look at the door behind her, "I hear you Oka-san."

"I just want to remind you, Fuketsu." the female named Fuketsu's mother spoke. "Your father will drive you to school."

"Alright," Fuketsu agreed in a bored tone as she finished her last piece of her uniform clothing before rushing down stairs past her mother and darker furred husky to the kitchen of her father. Fuketsu's father was darker skinned Caucasian than her mother, but a lighter tone of brown colored eyes. Fuketsu set her back pack next to her seat as she sat down where her mother had already prepared her breakfast on the table for her to eat. With a quick hurry, Fuketsu dived into her meal quickly slightly coughing a bit in between her breakfast meal.

"Don't rush, Fuketsu," Fuketsu's father warned. "You'll choke on your food."

Fuketsu stopped to talk aware she had her mouthful of food that it slightly splattered to her father's glasses the floor where Kyo, the darker furred husky, picked up.

Fuketsu swallowed, "Sorry, Oto-san."

Fuketsu's father cleaned his glasses before speaking, "It's alright, but please lean to do things at a much slower pace." Fuketsu's father began to arise from his seat where he slipped on his suit for work and approached the door on the outside, "Ready to go to school, Fuketsu?"

Finishing the last of her breakfast, Fuketsu grabbed her stuff while pulling her hair up into a pony tail and met her father at the door slipping on her shoes lastly. Fuketsu leaned up slipping on her last shoe before following his out the door to his car.

The trip to the school was a silent one. Neither Fuketsu nor her father spoke to each other. The silence was killing them. However, a father-daughter talk shouldn't be so hard. Even a simple talk over something not so important would have sparked a conversation. Sadly, Fuketsu wasn't much in the mood for speaking. No, rather Fuketsu would enjoy this silence not because she was peaceful, but the silence gave her a sense of comfort. Talking with her father would be destroyed due to Fuketsu old "hobby" or "work". However, Fuketsu's parent was not aware of her "work". Fuketsu preferred to keep it held privately as to not cause chaos. The style Fuketsu needed. Fuketsu needed her "secret life" and "work" to herself.

At the arrival of her new school, Fuketsu stepped out to look ahead. This was going to be her new school for the rest of her semester. Fuketsu wasn't supposable happy, but she wasn't scared or sad about it. Fuketsu probably thought this was going to be a new sanctuary for her.

Turning to grab her backpack, Fuketsu leaned in to kiss her father on the cheek before waving to run in the school campus passed the gates, "See you later, Oto-san!"

A slow wave was returned by Fuketsu's father before driving off to his workplace. Once Fuketsu's father was out of her sight, Fuketsu wandered in to the hall receiving all sorts of looks. Looks that ranged from how Fuketsu looked to almost all that teenagers would talk about. One voice Fuketsu heard caught her attention.

"Oh, is that the Paranoia's Doll, Fuketsu Imaiya?" one female student whispered to another female.

"Yeah," the female answered, "but why is she here? Did her previous school kick her out?"

Fuketsu at first walked past the whispering females not even wishing to hear what they had to say or what they even knew of Fuketsu. However, Fuketsu had seemed to grow a reputation quite quickly. Probably faster than Fuketsu wanted.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jigoku-sama:<span>** Anyways, I hope you know the three characters that I used in the beginning of this chapter! They are tied with Nakushita in some way or another! But, well, that was kind a bit. . .

**Mini-Bat**: Weird?

**Jigoku-sama**: Weird? I guess you can call it that? Anways, reviews are loved!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this update is way past overdue. . .

Anyways, I'm putting this story on **HIATUS**. . .

**Alot **of things in my life have popped up and changed.

This includes my interest. . .

This doesn't mean I'm quitting. It's more of a going a break kind of thing. It's uncertain if I'll be back. I may or may not be. Again, it's a probability.


End file.
